logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Today (United States)/Other
Logos 1952–1960 Today 1952 a.jpg Today 1952.jpg|From the premiere edition (January 14, 1952) 1960–1969 Today1960s.jpg Today 1966 b.jpg Today_1966.png 1969–1971 Today 1969.jpg today1971.jpg 1971–1974 Today 1971.jpg Today1966.jpg 1BACF824-C29B-48B2-9A1E-3B170D448682.jpeg|May 19, 1972 intro 1974–1977 1974–1984 Today 1974 b.jpg|Rare title card overlay with on-screen clock (December 1974) Today 1975.jpg|In-Show Bumper Card Today 1976 a.jpg|1976 Today 1978.png Today 1979.jpg|1979 Today 1980 a.jpg|1980 nbc-1980-todayclose2.jpg nbc-today1982.jpg 1977–1982 1982–1984 Today_1982.jpg Today 1982 (3).jpg Today 1982 (2).jpg Today 1980s.jpg 1984–1985 1985–1988 T101987.png|October 19, 1987 intro 1988– September 9, 1990 Today_1988.jpg|November 8, 1988 intro T112288.png|November 22, 1988 intro T010289.png|January 2, 1989 intro T011989.png|January 19, 1989 intro T022389.png|February 23, 1989 intro today1989.jpg|December 29, 1989 intro T042490.png|April 24, 1990 intro T060490.png|June 4, 1990 intro T080890.png|August 8, 1990 intro 9790.jpg|September 7, 1990 intro (last day in Studio 8G) September 10, 1990–1992 91090.jpg|September 10, 1990 intro (first day in Studio 3B) T022191.png|February 21, 1991 intro T022291.png|February 22, 1991 intro T022691.png|February 26, 1991 intro T022791.png|February 27, 1991 intro T022891.png|February 28, 1991 intro (Gulf War ends) T040591.png|April 5, 1991 (Katie Couric's first day) T091091.png|September 10, 1991 intro T091991.png|September 19, 1991 intro 1992–1994 T011492.png|January 14, 1992 intro (40th Anniversary) T021192.png|February 11, 1992 intro T021892.png|February 18, 1992 intro T031892.png|March 18, 1992 intro T032592.png|March 25, 1992 intro T032792.png|March 27, 1992 intro T040292.png|April 2, 1992 intro T041092.png|April 10, 1992 intro T060392.png|June 3, 1992 intro T060592.png|June 5, 1992 intro T061192.png|June 11, 1992 intro T062492.png|June 24, 1992 intro T070792.png|July 7, 1992 intro T070992.png|July 9, 1992 intro T071092.png|July 10, 1992 intro T090292.png|September 2, 1992 intro T090992.png|September 9, 1992 intro T091092.png|September 10, 1992 intro T091192.png|September 11, 1992 intro T091892.png|September 18, 1992 intro T092292.png|September 22, 1992 intro T092892.png|September 28, 1992 intro T092992.png|September 29, 1992 intro T100192.png|October 1, 1992 intro T100592.png|October 5, 1992 intro T100692.png|October 6, 1992 intro (Anita Hill hearings) T100892.png|October 8, 1992 intro T101992.png|October 19, 1992 intro T102092.png|October 20, 1992 intro T102192.png|October 21, 1992 intro T102392.png|October 23, 1992 intro T102692.png|October 26, 1992 intro T102792.png|October 27, 1992 intro T103092.png|October 30, 1992 intro T110292.png|November 2, 1992 intro T110392.png|November 3, 1992 intro (Election Day) T110492.png|November 4, 1992 intro (Bill Clinton elected) T110592.png|November 5, 1992 intro T120992.png|December 9, 1992 intro T121092.png|December 10, 1992 intro T123192.png|December 31, 1992 intro T010193.png|January 1, 1993 intro T011193.png|January 11, 1993 intro T011293.png|January 12, 1993 intro T011493.png|January 14, 1993 intro T011893.png|January 18, 1993 intro T011993.png|January 19, 1993 intro T012193.png|January 21, 1993 intro T012293.png|January 22, 1993 intro T012593.png|January 25, 1993 intro T012693.png|January 26, 1993 intro T020193.png|February 1, 1993 intro T020293.png|February 2, 1993 intro T020393.png|February 3, 1993 intro T020493.png|February 4, 1993 intro T020893.png|February 8, 1993 intro T020993.png|February 9, 1993 intro T021093.png|February 10, 1993 intro T021193.png|February 11, 1993 intro T021293.png|February 12, 1993 intro T021593.png|February 15, 1993 intro T021693.png|February 16, 1993 intro T021793.png|February 17, 1993 intro T021893.png|February 18, 1993 intro T022493.png|February 24, 1993 intro T022693.png|February 26, 1993 intro T030293.png|March 2, 1993 intro T031993.png|March 19, 1993 intro T032493.png|March 24, 1993 intro T040693.png|April 6, 1993 intro T040893.png|April 8, 1993 intro T042193.png|April 21, 1993 intro (Waco siege ends) T042393.png|April 23, 1993 intro T061493.png|June 14, 1993 intro T062793.png|June 27, 1993 intro T070693.png|July 6, 1993 intro T070793.png|July 7, 1993 intro T070893.png|July 8, 1993 intro T070993.png|July 9, 1993 intro T071693.png|July 16, 1993 intro T090793.png|September 7, 1993 intro T041994.png|April 19, 1994 intro T042394.png|April 23, 1994 intro (death of Richard Nixon) Todayshowintro5201994.jpg|May 20, 1994 (Death of Jackie Kennedy Onassis) 1994–1995 1995–2002 T042996.png|April 29, 1996 intro (Port Arthur massacre) T072796.png|July 27, 1996 intro (Olympic bombing) TodayShowJune271997intro.jpg|June 27, 1997 intro BEEA15F7-E3AE-4E70-886D-AB6AE9B886E6.jpeg|August 30, 1997 intro TodayShowSeptember17th1997intro.jpg|September 17, 1997 intro TodayShowJuly9th1999intro.jpg|July 9, 1999 intro (floods in Nevada) Todayshowintro1182000.jpg|November 8, 2000 (Election too close to call) T121400.png|December 14, 2000 (George W. Bush elected) Todayshowintro1202001.jpg|January 20, 2001 intro (Bush inauguration) TodayShowJune22nd2001open.jpg|June 22, 2001 intro (death of Carroll O'Connor) Todayshowintro91001.jpg|September 10, 2001 T091101.png|September 11, 2001 intro T091201.png|September 12, 2001 intro (9/11 attacks) 91701.jpg|September 17, 2001 intro 91901.jpg|September 19, 2001 intro Todayshowintro102901.jpg|October 29, 2001 (Anthrax scare) Todayshowintro103101.jpg|October 31, 2001 (Bush throws first pitch, Halloween) TodayShowMarch28th2002open.jpg|March 28, 2002 intro (Death of Milton Berle) Todayshowintro452002.jpg|April 5, 2002 (Katie's 10th anniversary) TodayShowApril2001intro.jpg|April 16, 2002 intro (Northeast heatwave) 2002–2004 T080402.png|August 4, 2002 intro T091102.png|September 11, 2002 intro (first 9/11 anniversary) T051203.png|May 12, 2003 intro (Katie switches places with Leno) T051403.png|May 14, 2003 intro T030604.png|March 6, 2004 intro T061104.png|June 11, 2004 intro (state funeral of Ronald Reagan) T062804.png|June 28, 2004 intro T072704.png|July 27, 2004 intro (Democratic National Convention) T073004.png|July 30, 2004 intro (Democratic National Convention) T080204.png|August 2, 2004 intro T082304.png|August 23, 2004 intro T090504.png|September 5, 2004 intro September 11, 2004– September 11, 2005 T091104.png|September 11, 2004 intro T101104.png|October 11, 2004 intro (death of Christopher Reeve) T102904.png|October 29, 2004 intro T103004.png|October 30, 2004 intro T110304.png|November 3, 2004 intro T111204.png|November 12, 2004 intro (death of Yasser Arafat) T123004.png|December 30, 2004 intro (Indian Ocean tsunami) T010105.png|January 1, 2005 intro T013005.png|January 30, 2005 intro T020305.png|February 3, 2005 intro T030505.png|March 5, 2005 intro T032705.png|March 27, 2005 intro T032905.png|March 29, 2005 intro T040105.png|April 1, 2005 intro T040205.png|April 2, 2005 intro (death of Pope John Paul II) T040305.png|April 3, 2005 intro T040705.png|April 7, 2005 intro T050405.png|May 4, 2005 intro T050505.png|May 5, 2005 intro T051205.png|May 12, 2005 intro T060105.png|June 1, 2005 intro T061005.png|June 10, 2005 intro T061405.png|June 14, 2005 intro (Michael Jackson trial verdict) T070605.png|July 6, 2005 intro TodayShowAugust82005intro.jpg|August 8th, 2005 intro (death of Peter Jennings (not shown in picture)) TodayshowintroSept92005.jpg|September 9th, 2005 intro T091105.png|September 11, 2005 intro September 12, 2005– September 12, 2006 TodayshowintroSept122005.jpg|September 12th, 2005 intro T091305.png|September 13, 2005 intro T091605.png|September 16, 2005 intro T092205.png|September 22, 2005 intro T110905.png|November 9, 2005 intro T111105.png|November 11, 2005 intro T112405.png|November 24, 2005 intro T122105.png|December 21, 2005 intro T010106.png|January 1, 2006 intro T010906.png|January 9, 2006 intro T020906.png|February 9, 2006 intro T040506.png|April 5, 2006 intro T040706.png|April 7, 2006 intro T041906.png|April 19, 2006 intro T051006.png|May 10, 2006 intro T052706.png|May 27, 2006 intro TodayshowintroMay302006.jpg|May 30, 2006 intro T053106.png|May 31, 2006 intro (Katie Couric's final day) T060106.png|June 1, 2006 intro T060806.png|June 8, 2006 intro (death of Abu Musab al-Zarqawi) T061206.png|June 12, 2006 intro T061806.png|June 18, 2006 intro T063006.png|June 30, 2006 intro T071906.png|July 19, 2006 intro T082806.png|August 28, 2006 intro September 13, 2006– September 9, 2009 T100406.png|October 4, 2006 intro T100506.png|October 5, 2006 intro T112406.png|November 24, 2006 intro T122906.png|December 29, 2006 intro T123006.png|December 30, 2006 intro T070409.png|July 4, 2009 intro T070809.png|July 8, 2009 intro T070909.png|July 9, 2009 intro T071109.png|July 11, 2009 intro T071509.png|July 15, 2009 intro T071809.png|July 18, 2009 intro (death of Walter Cronkite) T072209.png|July 22, 2009 intro T072809.png|July 28, 2009 intro T080109.png|August 1, 2009 intro T080809.png|August 8, 2009 intro T081009.png|August 10, 2009 intro T081109.png|August 11, 2009 intro T082009.png|August 20, 2009 intro T082109.png|August 21, 2009 intro T082509.png|August 25, 2009 intro T082909.png|August 29, 2009 intro T090109.png|September 1, 2009 intro T090209.png|September 2, 2009 intro T090509.png|September 5, 2009, intro September 10, 2009–2013 bordercolor="transparent"> NBC_Today_titles.png|2009 version today 2012.png|2012 version T091009.png|September 10, 2009 intro T091109.png|September 11, 2009 intro T091509.png|September 15, 2009 intro (death of Patrick Swayze) T091609.png|September 16, 2009 intro T092109.png|September 21, 2009 intro T100509.png|October 5, 2009 intro T101209.png|October 12, 2009 intro T101309.png|October 13, 2009 intro T101609.png|October 16, 2009 intro T101709.png|October 17, 2009 intro T102309.png|October 23, 2009 intro T102509.png|October 25, 2009 intro T103109.png|October 31, 2009 intro T110809.png|November 8, 2009 intro T111409.png|November 14, 2009 intro T111909.png|November 19, 2009 intro T112309.png|November 23, 2009 intro T112909.png|November 29, 2009 intro T122609.png|December 26, 2009 intro T010110.png|January 1, 2010 intro T010410.png|January 4, 2010 intro T010710.png|January 7, 2010 intro T010910.png|January 9, 2010 intro T013010.png|January 30, 2010 intro T021210.png|February 12, 2010 intro T022510.png|February 25, 2010 intro T022810.png|February 28, 2010 intro T030310.png|March 3, 2010 intro T030610.png|March 6, 2010 intro T031610.png|March 16, 2010 intro T031810.png|March 18, 2010 intro T032510.png|March 25, 2010 intro T032610.png|March 26, 2010 intro T032710.png|March 27, 2010 intro T033110.png|March 31, 2010 intro T040210.png|April 2, 2010 intro T040310.png|April 3, 2010 intro T041310.png|April 13, 2010 intro T041410.png|April 14, 2010 intro T041910.png|April 19, 2010 intro T042010.png|April 20, 2010 intro T042110.png|April 21, 2010 intro T042210.png|April 22, 2010 intro T042910.png|April 29, 2010 intro T050110.png|May 1, 2010 intro T050210.png|May 2, 2010 intro T050410.png|May 4, 2010 intro T050810.png|May 8, 2010 intro T051410.png|May 14, 2010 intro T051510.png|May 15, 2010 intro T051710.png|May 17, 2010 intro 2013–present Today(US TV Program)(2016-).svg|Print logo 2013–2015 Today 2014.jpg|Opening Credit Variation Today 2013.jpg|Supplemental logo variant Today 2013 a.jpg|Horizontal variant BT-JOcqCYAEpOkp.jpg_large.jpg|Logo as seen in studio. 2015–present Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.54.40 AM.png|2015-Present Variant ScreenHunter_30142 Nov. 16 01.42.jpg|June 13, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30143 Nov. 16 01.45.jpg|July 8, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30144 Nov. 16 01.46.jpg|The Week of July 25, 2016 intro - ...at the Democratic National Convention ScreenHunter_30145 Nov. 16 01.48.jpg|July 29, 2016 intro ScreenHunter_30146 Nov. 16 01.49.jpg|The Week of August 1, 2016 intro - Countdown to Rio ScreenHunter_30147 Nov. 16 01.51.jpg|August 2016 - ...at the Olympic Games On-Screen Bugs and Clocks TodayShowOnscreenClock1999.jpg|Alternate clock circa 97-99 Today1997.png|Onscreen bug from 1996-2001 Today2001.png|Post-9/11 bug, 2001-2002 Today2003.png|Onscreen bug from 2002-2005 Today2005.png|Onscreen bug from 2005-2006 Today2005-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2005-2006 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.37.07 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2006-2007 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.37.15 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2006-2007 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.41.21 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2007-2008 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.41.27 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2007-2008 Today2008.png|Onscreen bug from 2008-2009 Today2008-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2008-2009 Today2009.png|Onscreen bug from 2009-2012 Today2009-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2009-2012 Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.32.07 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2012 (60th Anniversary) Screen Shot 2016-07-05 at 3.32.30 AM.png|Onscreen bug from 2012 (60th Anniversary) Today2012.png|Onscreen bug from 2012-2013 Today2012-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2012-2013 Today2013-1.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-2015 (Frame A) Today2013-2.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-2015 (Frame B) for Hours 1-3 Today2013-3.png|Onscreen bug from 2013-present (Frame C) Today2016-1.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame A) Today2016-2.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame B) Today2016-3.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame C) Today2016-4.png|Olympic bug from 2016 (Frame D) Video 89-JANE PAULEY'S LAST DAY on |This was used 198?-1991 TodayShow1991|This was used 1991-1993 The "Today" Show on the Jan. 1994 Cal. Earthquake - pt. 1 of 2|This was used 1994-1995 Bryant Gumbel's Final 'Today Show' - Goodbye 1 of 3|This was used 1995-1997 The TODAY Show - on Las Vegas Flooding - July, 1999!|This was used 1997-2002 Today show open May 2003|This was used 2002-2003 TodayShow2005|This was used 2003-2005 Today show open Jan 2006|This was used 2005-2006 NBCNews_Old_Today_Show_Open|This was used 2006-2009 NBCNews_2009_Today_Show_Open|This was used 2009-2011 NBC Today Show Open (October 2011)|This was used 2011-2012 NBC Today Show Open (2012-Present)|This was used 2012-March 2013 NBC Today Show Open Spring 2013|This was used March 2013-June 2013 NBC Today Show Open Summer 2013|This was used June 2013-September 2013 NBC Today Show Open Fall 2013|This was used September 2013-January 2014 Today Show Open 2014 (HD)|This was used January 2014-May 2015 NBC Today Show Open - May 2015|This was used since May, 11 2015 Category:Special logos Category:NBC Category:NBC News Category:Television news programs Category:Breakfast television programs